


First Day

by Cobbleopolis



Series: Violets and Fringe Jackets [1]
Category: Fargo (2014)
Genre: Child Numbers, Child Wrench, Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cobbleopolis/pseuds/Cobbleopolis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrench moves to a new town and makes a friend on his first day of school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen the first names Ian and Alex for Wrench and Numbers, respectively. However for simplicity, I will attempt to only use their first names in dialog or where ever it is appropriate in the story to use them.

          It was an average day in Ms. Moss’ second grade class, at least until after lunch. There was a knock at the classroom door and Mrs. Moss went to answer it. When she returned, a new student that none of the children have ever seen was with her. The boy looked skittish and was staring at his feet. “Kids, this is Ian; he is a new student. He just moved from Galesburg, Illinois and will be joining the class.” Ms. Moss informed the class “now everyone he is deaf, so no teasing, and that means everyone,” she said glaring at a couple students in the back of the room and they quickly averted their eyes. Ms. Moss then tapped Wrench’s shoulder to get his attention and told him “You will be sitting next to Alex.” Reading her lips, Wrench understood what she was saying and waited for her to point out where he will be sitting. She attempted to get Alex’s attention, but Alex was too absorbed in a drawing in his notebook. ”Alex!” she said again, slightly aggravated, startling Numbers. Numbers looked up and Ms. Moss pointed at the empty desk next to Numbers. Wrench slowly shuffles over to the desk that Ms. Moss pointed out.

 

       When Wrench reached his desk, he quickly read through the assignments that the teacher had left on his desk and began to work on them. Wrench attempted to get the attention of the boy next to him. It was made quite difficult due to Wrench’s inability to speak to the boy and his focus on his drawing. Wrench leaned over and tapped on the boy’s shoulder, slowly pulling him away from his drawing. Wrench quickly jotted “May I please borrow a crayon?”  Numbers quickly nodded and wrote “Is this color ok?” on his paper and showed it to Wrench as he gave him a violet crayon. Wrench quickly nodded as he took the crayon with a small smile on his face, lightly excited by the fact that that someone was being so nice to him because all the other kids back in his old town would tease him about being deaf. Once Wrench finished using the crayon he gave it back to Numbers and scribbled “Never got your name” and showed it to Numbers quickly wrote back “Alex, what is yours?” Wrench, smiling a bit wider, replies, “Ian”

 

When recess came around, all the students quickly lined up at the door and Numbers got Wrench’s attention and pointed at the small line of kids who were already at the door, indicating that it was time to go. Wrench quickly got up and headed over to the growing line of kids. Numbers made sure to grab his notebook and pencils, like he always does, before joining Wrench at the end of the line. Shortly after the class started, it’s a small jaunt to the playground.

 

           Once outside the uniform line of students began to scatter in every which way. Numbers, in no real rush, walked over to a shady area by the school building, where he normally sits during recess, and began to draw in his notebook. Shortly after Numbers began drawing, Wrench came over and sat down next to Numbers, slightly startling him as he’s not used to people voluntarily sitting with him, much less during recess. Once Numbers realized who it was, he waved to Wrench, slightly smiling. Numbers turned to a blank page in his notebook and handed Wrench an extra pencil that he brought with him. Numbers then wrote down “I thought you would be playing with the other kids.” and handed Wrench the notebook. Wrench smirked a little bit when he read it and wrote back “I guess none of the kids want to play with the deaf new kid.” Numbers felt a little sad for Wrench and replied “I’m sorry. I have a question. Do you have any siblings?”

“I have an older and younger sister and an older brother.” Wrench replied “You?”

“I have an older brother. Do you always write to talk to people?”

“No, at home I typically use ASL, but at school no one knows it so if I want to talk with anyone I have to write down what I want to say.”

“ASL?” Numbers asked with a confused look on his face

“American Sign Language” Wrench clarified

Numbers nodded his head his head “Aren’t there schools where they speak ASL?”

“Yes, there was one back in Galesburg that I went to for the first half of kindergarten. But it wasn’t really close to my old house, and my mom said that the school wasn’t as good as the regular school. So after the first half of kindergarten I started going to the regular school with all the other kids.”

“Are you the only deaf person in your family?”

“No, my older sister and my mom are both deaf.”

“So how do you talk to the rest of your family? Do you write to talk to them too?”

“No, my entire family knows ASL so we talk with that.”

“Really? Could you teach me?”

“I would love to.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you found this horrible, but hopefully the other chapters flow a bit better, are hopefully longer, and are just better in general. Please note this is the first time I have really attempted to write anything at all that I wasn't getting a grade on. Also note that things might make more sense and things might become more relevant as the story progresses.
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome.


	2. Lunch Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After recess Mrs. Moss' class goes to lunch. Numbers begins his journey of learning ASL.

Once lunch time rolled around, Mrs. Moss’ class filed into the lunchroom. All the children who had brought their lunch broke off from the rest of the students and sat down at their assigned table. Although, Wrench, who did bring his lunch, continued with the rest of the class to the lunch line so he could get something to drink. Wrench never liked bringing his own drinks because he couldn't keep it cold without freezing the rest of his lunch, so his parents always gave him some money to go through the lunch line and get some milk. As for Numbers, he left with the rest of the students who brought their lunch, but sat at the end of the class’ table away from the rest of the students and began to draw in his sketchbook again.

Numbers was slightly startled when someone sat across the table from him. When Numbers looked up he was excited to see Wrench sitting across the table from him, and Wrench gestured to Numbers’ notebook after Numbers looked up at Wrench. Numbers hesitated for a second, because Numbers doesn't like to use the pages in his sketchbook for anything but drawing. After a moment, Numbers quickly nodded and turned over the page he was drawing on and pushed the sketchbook over to Wrench. Wrench, with a somewhat concerned face, wrote down “Where is your lunch?” and handed the sketchbook back to Numbers. Numbers read it and felt a little embarrassed and wrote back “I normally buy my lunches, but my dad forgot to give me money again.”

Wrench frowned, feeling a little sorry for Numbers. Thinking for a moment Wrench quickly unzipped his lunch box and took out the peanut butter and jelly sandwich his mother had made him for lunch that day. He tore the sandwich in two and offered one half of the sandwich and a napkin to Numbers with a large grin in his face. Numbers hesitated for a moment and then eagerly took the torn half-sandwich and napkin from his new friend and set it down on the table. He then slid the sketchbook over to his side of the table from Wrench’s and wrote “How do you say Thank You in ASL?” and slid it back over to Wrench. After Wrench read it he held his hand up to his chin and moved it away from himself, indicating the sign for ‘Thank You’. Numbers repeated the same motion immediately after Wrench. Wrench smiled a bit at Numbers as he signed because, Wrench had not many hearing people outside of his family know ASL or have an interest to learn ASL.

After their small exchange, Numbers quickly ate his sandwich, as he was fairly hungry because the only thing he’d eaten that day was a small breakfast, that he had to eat in a hurry because his parents said he was running late. After they had both finished eating, Numbers continued to ask Wrench how to sign various everyday words, such as ‘Hello’, ‘Yes’, ‘No’, and how to spell his name in ASL which almost filled up the entire back of the page Numbers was drawing on. Numbers tried to commit the gestures to memory as best he could, although he knew he would need to be reminded several more times before he would be able to remember them, and it’d be a while before they could actually have a conversation. Maybe if he tried hard enough it wouldn’t take too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for murdering Wrench signing 'Thank You' in this chapter. It took me 20 minutes to get it phrased this well.  
> For anyone who got lost in my attempt to depict Wrench signing 'Thank You', here's a link:  
> http://bit.ly/1wwXfUb (There is a video but it may take a second to load)
> 
> Constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Dismissal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench and Numbers get ready to go home and talk a bit before they have leave.

The bell rang throughout the school signaling the end of the day. All the kids got up from their desks, almost instantly, and began to pack up their backpacks with that night’s homework. Afterwards, some of the students helped clean up the slightly disheveled room before the first round of buses arrived, but most just grouped together with their circle of friends and talked amongst themselves. Typically during dismissal, Numbers would be drawing in his sketchbook or reading whatever book he may be reading at the time and on occasion, he would get a head start on that night’s homework. But today was different. Today he had someone to talk to, or rather write to. Numbers got a new sheet of paper from his notebook and quickly write down “What bus do you ride? I’ll let you know when it’s time for you to go to the bus place.” and handed it over to Wrench.

“I ride bus 526.”

“Oh that’s one of the earlier buses I think.”

 

Wrench walked over to where they kept the backpacks, and after thinking for a moment Numbers turned to the page on his sketchbook with the finished drawing that he was working on at recess and lunch. He very carefully tore the paper out of his sketchbook as close to the spine that he could manage. Numbers folded the paper into fourths and nervously walked up behind Wrench, who was still packing up his backpack, bringing the paper they were writing on before and a pencil as well. He very gently tapped Wrench’s back to get his attention. Wrench jumped a small bit but was happy to see his new friend. Numbers hesitantly held the folded piece of paper out to Wrench. Wrench gently took the paper from Numbers and unfolded it, and a look of confusion came over Wrench’s face when all he saw on the paper was the conversation they wrote down at lunch. Numbers lightened up a bit and gestured for Wrench to turn the paper over. On the other side was a rough drawing, but still quite good for Numbers’ age, of a violet flower, the same violet as the crayon Numbers let Wrench borrow earlier that day. Wrench pointed to the other paper Numbers brought, kindly gesturing for Numbers to hand him the paper and pencil. It took a moment for Numbers to realize what Wrench was trying to say, but quickly figured out what he meant, and handed him the pencil and paper. Numbers watch Wrench as he wrote. “This is awesome.”

“Really? No one has ever said that they liked my drawings.”

“It is —”

  
Wrench stopped writing mid-sentence and set the pencil down on the paper when he noticed Numbers’ attention shift from the paper to something Wrench couldn't really pick out, glancing in the direction Numbers was looking and not seeing anything of interest. A couple seconds pass before Numbers picks up the pencil and writes down “They just called your bus. You should probably get going.” Wrench let out a sigh of disappointment and turned to face Numbers, holding the drawing out to give back to him. Numbers looked a little confused when Wrench held the drawing out to him, and he gently pushed Wrench’s hand away. Numbers quickly wrote down “I’m giving this to you. Keep it.” It took Wrench a second to read Numbers’ handwriting, but after a moment of deciphering it, Wrench looked up at Numbers, looking a little surprised. Wrench gave him a quick smile, which was quickly returned, and signed “Thank you”.  Numbers only nodded his head and mouthed “You’re welcome.” not knowing how to properly respond in sign language. Wrench inaudibly laughed and picked up his backpack. As Wrench walked out the door he turned around to wave at his new friend and folded the drawing back up and put it into his jacket pocket. Numbers was a little sad that his friend had to leave sooner than he hoped and that he’d be more or less on his own again, but he’s glad that he gets to call someone his friend now.


	4. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench and Numbers are at home and go about their day.

           Numbers walked into his empty house. Both of Numbers’ parents were still at work and the middle school didn't let out for another 15 minutes so his brother wouldn't be home until later.  Numbers immediately headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water, before he started that night’s homework. Tonight, the only homework Numbers had was some easy math worksheets to do, or at least Numbers had always found them easy. By the time Numbers finished his homework; his brother had come home and popped his head into Numbers’ room to check in on him “Hey, you doing your homework?” Not looking up from his sketchbook, Numbers pointed at his backpack “I finished it.” Numbers’ brother just shrugged and went to his room to start on his homework. Numbers put his face down on his desk and, let out a small sigh of defeat because none of his sketches where coming out the way he wanted. He got up and went to the kitchen to refill his water, on his way back to his room Numbers looked over the calendar that they had in the kitchen and decided to try and copy this month’s photo. After several attempts, each slightly better than the one before it, Numbers heard someone come in through the front door. A minute or two passed before Numbers’ mom walked into his room and asked “Alex, have you seen the calendar from the kitchen?”

“Ya, sorry I was using it to draw.” holding the calendar out to his mom “Here.”

Taking the calendar Numbers’ mom glanced at the day’s square “It’s ok, just make sure you put it back when you’re done.” and set the calendar back down next to Numbers’ sketchbook “How was your day?”

“My day was actually really good. I made a new friend with the new kid in class today, he’s deaf, and he said he’d teach me American Sign Language.”

“Really? I’m proud of you.” she said, pausing for a moment to smile at Numbers who promptly smiled back “I’m going to go change and start dinner. You ok with spaghetti?”

Numbers only nodded his head and went back to drawing as his mom left to go change out of her work clothes.

 

* * *

 

When Wrench got home, Wrench’s mom caught him walking into the living room and followed him. She stretched out her hand into Wrench’s line of sight to get his attention, and signed “Hey, Ian, how was your first day at your new school?”

“It was good. No one was mean to me, and I made a friend.” Wrench signed with enthusiasm.

“That’s good! And you made a friend already, that’s even better!”

“Ya, he drew me this.” Wrench took the paper out of his jacket pocket and held it out to his mom.

She took the paper and unfolded it “This was really nice of him. Does he seem like a nice kid?” and handed the paper back to Wrench.

“Ya, he also helps me understand what the teacher says when she talks too fast or isn’t facing the class.”

“That’s very kind of him. He doesn’t get in trouble with the teacher for not paying attention, right?”

“He got in trouble at first, but once he explained what he was doing she was fine with it, as long as he doesn’t distract the other students.”

“Well as long as he’s not distracting the other students, I guess it’s ok. Did your teacher give you any homework today?”

“Ya, she gave us some math worksheets to do.”

“Ok, well you should go ahead and get started on those.” Wrench nodded and headed off to his room.

 

Wrench was never that good at any of analytical subjects, especially math and science, he preferred to read or study history, especially in school because he found the subjects to be easier than the others. Maybe Alex can help me and check my work tomorrow. Wrench thought to himself as he was finishing the last worksheet. Wrench’s mom walked into his room and when Wrench looked up at her she signed “Hey, go get ready for dinner the rest of us are already at the table.” Wrench nodded and got up went to the bathroom to wash his hands.

 

As Wrench and his family ate, Wrench explained his day to his dad followed by his other siblings. After Wrench’s siblings finished sharing, Wrench got his mom’s attention and asked “Mom, do you think I could invite Alex over one day if his parents are ok with it?” Wrench’s parents exchanged a few glances. “Sure, I guess it’d be ok as long as his parents are fine with it.” Smiling, Wrench signed “Thank you” and continued to eat his dinner. The idea that maybe moving and changing schools won’t be as bad as he thought it would be left Wrench in a good mood for the rest of the day.


End file.
